There are typically two types of throttle for the control of the thrust of the engines. A first type corresponds to a motorized throttle, the position of which can be controlled manually by a pilot of the aircraft in manual piloting; the position of the throttle can also be controlled by a servomotor in a mode of automatic control of the throttle (autothrottle). The benefit of such a throttle resides in the fact that the position of the throttle always corresponds to the controlled thrust of the engines of the aircraft, whether in manual control mode or in automatic control mode. However, the presence of a servomotor makes the throttle complex, which can leave it vulnerable to malfunctions. It is therefore necessary to put in place mechanisms of disengagement or override, as well as redundancy in order to guarantee the availability and safety objectives required. A second type corresponds to an automatic control of the thrust (autothrust): the position of the throttle can only be controlled manually by a pilot of the aircraft. The position of such a throttle is therefore only representative of the aircraft engine thrust in manual piloting mode. In an autothrust control mode, the position of such a throttle is not representative of the engine thrust. Such a throttle is not complex and therefore exhibits a high level of reliability. Nonetheless, a pilot may need to adjust the position of the throttle in the event of a transition between an autothrust mode and a manual thrust control mode in order to avoid abrupt transitions of the level of thrust of the engines of the aircraft, which could have consequences for the comfort of the passengers. Moreover, a throttle is generally associated with each of the aircraft engines. A pilot of the aircraft must therefore handle as many throttles as the aircraft has engines.